Тема форума:Общение/@comment-213.138.92.125-20181228040753/@comment-38693429-20190731182903
От Вольный чейтатель: 1. Там про все гаусс вооружение. 2. меньше, потому что, даже если там были считанные килотонны, то рыцарей просто бы посносило нахер взрывными волнами, а им похуй. 3. Как раз магатонны, раз от сражения рыцарей и гаргантов тектоническая кора планеты пошла по пизде и началась вулканическая активность: Such is the scale of the ensuing battle, so heavy the metallic footfalls and so destructive the barrages, that the tectonic crust of Cobbran shifts, leading to explosive volcanic activity. 4.Палзменное оружие у всех одинаковое, у людей может чуть помощней, так как плазмаметы могут лайт танки уничтожать, а так же БСК тау и прочеею 5. Под плотным огнем, в то время как шедоусворду достатончо попадания в титан, и да, пустотник достаточо мощное средство защиты, которое танкует турболазеры, плазму и прочее вооружение. 6. Они ее тащат, потому что бомжи, Империум давно использует более совершенные ассаултки 1) Да ну? А может всё-таки про гаусс-бластеры Бессмертных? 2) Вы сейчас сами заявили, что мощь лэнс-пушки даже меньше. А по правилам лэнс-оружие мощнее макропушек. Никаких супермощностей у корабельных орудий нет и не было, кроме как у спецбоеприпасов. 3) Когда вы уже будете отличать метафоры от фактов? Вот где в копипасте про гарганты и рыцари? И с чего вы взяли, что у воюющих сторон не было сверхмощных боеприпасов? Орки например могут снабжать гарганты подобными (и чаще всего краденными) установками. Нарушить тектоническую стабильность могут только синхронные залпы МБР "Дезстрайк", как было на Раксосе. 4) Пруфы, плез. Всегда считалось, что плазма элдар мощнее всех, но крупногабаритна, и никогда не пихалась в платформы меньше гравискиммеров поддержки. У тау средние плазменные винтовки чуть послабже имперских, но ни разу не перегреваются. А вот у Штормсьюрджа и других тяжёлых платформ орудия уже превосходят. Не в последнюю очерпедь благодаря Нова-реакторам. 5) Пустотник танкует почти что всё, но ограниченное число раз. Плотный огонь даже относительно маломощного оружия может схлопнуть его. 6) Именно поэтому у ассолтки хуже пробиваемость за счёт скорострельности. На фоне того же "Жнеца", ага. 1. Про все гаусс вооружение, о чем пишется в кодексе некров 8-рки :GAUSS WEAPONRY Gauss weapons are the mainstay arms of the Necron legions, ranging from the rifle-sized gauss flayer through to the enormous heavy gauss cannon. No matter their scale, the function of thes weapons is the same; they emit a molecular disassembling beam, capable of reducing flesh, armour and bone to their constituent atoms in a moment. Even the thick armour plating of an Astra Militarum tank is no proof against such horrendous firepower. The awful wounds caused by gauss weapons are greatly feared by the line infantry of the other races, and are almost impossible to treat using conventional methods. Если что, то это описание варриоров некронов. 2.Потому что рыцари Хаоса таких не имеют, а именно с ними сражались Орочьи гарганты, и да, в вахе возможно все, даже новые рыцари, которые появляются из луж пузырящегося шлака, а про вооружение гаргантов там не слова:A cloud of Ork Roks plummets to the surface of the Infernal Knight world Cobbran, home of House Qiln. Before the dust of impact has settled, dozens of Stompas bearing the mark of the Deathskulls emerge from the crude landing vessels and begin a lumbering march toward the nearest keep. Filled with outrage, the Chaos Knights stride out en masse to meet the invaders, forming a lance of over five hundred roaring war engines with which to charge head-on into their foe. Such is the scale of the ensuing battle, so heavy the metallic footfalls and so destructive the barrages, that the tectonic crust of Cobbran shifts, leading to explosive volcanic activity. ThoseKnights that are felled are quickly hacked to scrap by wide-eyed Big Meks. Meanwhile every Stompa that is toppled is dragged into the open lava flows by cults of Idolators loyal to House Qiln, and in profane rituals new, fully formed Chaos Knights are summoned into being from the bubbling slag 3.Вот тебе пруф из муниторума плазмаган на то, что плазменные винтовки пробивают лайт танки и БСК тау:В бою вооружённый плазмомётом боевой брат способен с одинаковой лёгкостью расправиться с боескафандрами тау, штурмовыми организмами тиранидов и орочьими мегаглаварями, пробивая во врагах дымящиеся дыры сверхзаряженными сгустками света. Также космодесантник может проделать в броне БМП и лёгких танков зияющие дыры, и нагретые плазменные испарения зажарят всех внутри за несколько ужасных мгновений. Вот еще, плазменный пистолет пробивает по несколько переборок за раз:Пистолеты могут использовать лишь малые флаконы, которые позволяют сделать очень немного выстрелов. Использовать это оружие на борту кораблей просто опасно, ведь даже один выстрел способен насквозь пробить несколько переборок.